


Lingering Scent

by Valgus



Series: Of Change and Chain [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hugs, M/M, Omega Verse, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annoying Alphas, who always made remarks at Hinata every morning by the shoe lockers, only glared from the distance that day.</p><p>Hinata wondered whether it had something to do with the fact that Kageyama hugged him not long before, just after morning practice.</p><p>Hinata wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Scent

Kageyama’s hand was large, warm, and it fit perfectly on his own.

Hinata practically whimpered when they reached the front of Kageyama’s house—very bland in colour, very Scandinavian in architecture, and very modern looking—and he had to let go of Kageyama’s hand, because he had to bike and he needed to go home.

Hinata was worried that he started to get clingy just because they agreed to bond, because Hinata finally found the perfect Alpha for him as an Omega. But when he looked up to Kageyama’s face, the Alpha was biting his lower lip and he kind of looked like he wanted to cry out of frustration. The sight was overwhelming enough that Hinata grabbed both of Kageyama’s hands immediately.

“Kageyama? What happens?”

Kageyama mumbled something that sounded like, “I don’t want to let go of you just yet.”

And Hinata had chuckled, albeit sadly, at that. “Me neither.”

They just stood there in silence, in cold, in quiet street, in dim neighbourhood, hands in hands.

“Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“C-can I hug you before you go?” Kageyama stuttered.

Hinata froze momentarily before nodded.

Hinata didn’t remember when was the last time hugged someone who wasn’t his family, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Kageyama’s arms and warmth enveloped him in the best way possible. It felt like basking on a hot bath after long, tiring day, and Hinata’s body sighed with pleasure.

Something inside him had screamed a little, fussing around like a little kid who didn’t get what he wanted, when Kageyama pulled back.

But Hinata smiled and nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Kageyama.”

“Yes,” said Kageyama, face stoic but cheeks as red as lobster.

Hinata pedalled away with the image of blushing Kageyama burned into his mind.

*)*

The next morning, Kageyama hugged Hinata again in the clubroom, after morning practice, when they were just two of them.

Hinata's body, though tired from all the jumps and run he did, sang upon basking on Kageyama's warmth. There was just something in Kageyama's smell that made Hinata wanted to rub himself all over the setter's slightly damp clothes from all the practice's sweat. Kageyama was half-humming, half-growling to as he squeezed Hinata into tight hug. Hinata felt the pressure on his back and wanted to laugh from how much Kageyama wanted to hold him. Hinata wanted to laugh because he was so happy, because he just liked the Alpha as much.

They both pulled back reluctantly when they heard murmur outside the clubroom.

Just before Hinata started taking off his white jersey, Kageyama held Hinata's hips and bury his face on the side of Hinata's neck, inhaling Hinata's smell and kissed the Omega's skin a little. Hinata shuddered. When Kageyama pulled back, there was a low growl on his throat, and his blue eyes glinted. The glare Kageyama gave him made Hinata shivered and his spine hot. Kageyama was an Alpha and he would claim HInata as his soon.

And Hinata couldn't wait to be claimed.

Though the murmur outside the clubroom turned out to be from the girls of tennis club, they changed their clothes anyway and got ready for school.

*)*

The Alphas and some Betas that usually harassed Hinata when Kageyama wasn’t around didn’t harass him today. They just glared at him as Hinata inserted his shoes to the locker. Later, Hinata’s homeroom teacher, the lady who happened to be an Alpha, commented that Hinata smelled like an Alpha, hence the reason he wasn’t bothered for today. Hinata was thankful for Kageyama’s hug and wondered whether Kageyama did it with realisation that it helped Hinata or not.

Hinata wondered.

*)*

Since the team was finally settled with the fact that they were going to bond, practice went smoothly. It went too smooth, in fact, because they left the gym by eight thirty.

Hinata and Kageyama went home together. That night, Hinata was the one who initiated the hug with Kageyama in front of Kageyama’s house.

Suddenly, a black Audi sedan appeared.

A woman walked outside the sleek dark car. She was taller than Hinata and smelled like Kageyama. Much like Hinata's mother, who had black straight hair, Kageyama's mother didn't look anything like him. Her long, shoulder-length silky hair was light-coloured and Hinata thought she'd look like a rich people's daughter or even a princess if only she didn't wore trench coat. Her smile was cute, but composed and elegant.

“Tobio. I was wondering what took you so long. Anyway, I’m going back to the hospital now. There’s an emergency," she addressed her slightly blushing taller son, before glancing down at Hinata. She inched her face closer to him and did another smile. "Oh, hello, Hinata-kun. Do you want to stay the night? I made a large batch of mild curry for Tobio’s dinner.”

Before Hinata really had the chance to answer—or to even think about it—Kageyama’s mother had scurried away.

“Hinata-kun, stay the night!" she was half-shouting, as the car's engine turned on. "I heard there’s going to be a big storm tonight, so I think I won’t return until morning. Beside, there’s no school tomorrow, right?”

The way she dismissed Hinata entirely almost reminded the orange haired boy to Kageyama’s authority the first time they met again in high school. But Hinata understood the hurry. He also wanted to thank her immensely for actually making Hinata stay—not only for dinner, but also for the night.

“I told her about you,” Kageyama sighed, colour already rose to his cheeks and ears at this point. “But you don’t have to stay, if you didn’t want to.”

The wind howled and ruffled both of the teenagers’ hair. Hinata whimpered when the cold air brushed his neck and ears.

Hinata smiled meekly, “Thank you, Kageyama. Please don’t worry. I think I better stay for the night.”

And that was how Hinata came to visit Kageyama’s house for the first time. The bottom of his stomach felt overly warm, as well as his feet, as he took his Converse shoes off. Hinata couldn’t wait to see what sort of bedroom Kageyama had, what sort of “nest” that his Alpha usually rested on.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't much, but I wanted to put it out there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> If anyone is interested in a forum where you could write 1000 words on why you like KageHina, try visit [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/), a place where you can discuss Haikyuu!! 'til drop.


End file.
